


Merry Christmas Everyone

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas fic, Dad Peter Quill, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Son Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's Christmas at the Stark Tower, the first of many as a family.





	Merry Christmas Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So, here’s a happy little Christmas fic for you all. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)  
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year xx  
> Love,  
> The girl from the Uk :)

Peter Parker had been living with Tony in the tower for a few months now. After Aunt May found out about Peter being Spider-Man she'd disappeared, so Tony stepped in and took Guardianship of the teen.  
It had been a little hard settling in at first, but the two soon fell into a routine. 

That routine however, would not be followed today.  
That was something Peter knew the moment he woke up.  
It was 9:30am and Peter smiled widely, Christmas Morning  
"Good morning Master Peter," FRIDAY greeted in a chirpy tone.  
"Morning Friday, Merry Christmas," Peter greeted cheerfully, sitting up and stretching before throwing off his covers.  
"Merry Christmas Peter," the AI replied happily.  
Smiling even wider Peter all but ran to Tony and Quill's room. 

The Guardians had landed, crash landed and Quill put it, in Tony's yard about a month back. After explaining their situation and that they meant no harm, hard to do with a live repulser in your face, the Guardians were welcome to stay until there ship was repaired. In that time everyone had bonded. Tony and Quill become partners, so it didn't look like the Guardians would be leaving anytime soon.  
Not that anybody minded. 

Peter burst into their room and jumped on the end of the bed.  
"I'm up!" Tony cried sitting up looking around wildly eyes resting on Peter who had an impish grin. Quill just rolled over with a snore.  
"Morning Dad, Merry Christmas," Peter said happily practically vibrating with excitement.  
Tony smiled warmly at him,  
"Merry Christmas Underoos, now give your old man a hug," Tony said happily holding his arms out.  
Peter laughed hugging Tony tightly, burying his face in the older males chest. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter tightly the lay back taking the giggling, happy teen with him.  
"Daad come on it's Christmas," Peter said with a playful whine, and a smile on his face.  
"Okay, okay," Tony laughed kissing the top of his sons head.  
"Quill honey wake up," Tony said softly, releasing Peter so they could both sit up.  
Quill mumbled before rolling onto his back, his eyes fluttering open.  
"Mornin'," he said groggily flashing them a sleepy smile. Tony smiled fondly at him,  
"Morning Spaceman," Tony said leaning down to peck his lips, "and Merry Christmas. Now come on our child is up and ready to go," he said excitement starting to fill him.  
Quill sat up, stretched and smiled at a beaming, bright eyed Peter,  
"Merry Christmas kid," Quill said warmly, ruffling the teens hair.  
"Merry Christmas Pops," Peter replied with just as much warmth.  
Tony got out of bed and tossed Peter over his shoulder before running to the living room,  
"Come on Quill," he called over his shoulder smiling, Peter's laughter could be heard down the hallway. Quill smiled and shook his head at his partners antics, before running to catch up with his boys. 

Quill still remembered when he'd been introduced to Peter. Tony had just told them they were welcome  
to stay for a while, so they could repair their ship. Peter had been waiting in the living room and Tony introduced the boy as his son, while the shy fifteen year old tried to hide in his side.  
It took two whole days for Peter to warm up to the Guardians, but after that they all became really close.  
So close that Quill asked Peter if it was okay to date his dad. With a yes, and a threat, Quill dated Tony. Tony said him and Peter were a package deal, and Quill didn't mind one bit. 

A chorus of Good Morning's and Merry Christmas's welcomed Quill as he walked into the living room.  
A living room which had been transformed. There was a large tree in the corner, adorned with Christmas lights and baubles. Photo frames had twinkling lights around them, while mistletoe hung in the doorways. Along the fireplace was a stocking, handmade by Tony, for each of them. The atmosphere was warm, happy and felt like home.  
Quill smiled and sat next to Gamora on the couch. 

Presents were handed out and Peter loved his. Tony had gotten him a Christmas jumper, which he immediately thanked him for and put on, even if it was a little long and gave him jumper paws.  
Quill had gotten him a Lego set, which Tony helped him pick out. Gamora gave him the Time Riders book series.  
Drax and Matis had gotten him a Nerf gun for target practise, to which Tony said was only be used in the training room.  
Rocket and Baby Groot gifted him a floating nightlight Rocket had made.  
"It's a simple sphere so it's easy to hold and carry, plus it changes colour. Helps keep the nightmares away," Rocket explained with a smile.  
Peter thanked them all in turn, smiling the whole time. 

Peter then gave his gifts out to everyone.  
He got Quill a new pair of headphones, Rocket and Groot got some new Tech to play with, Gamora got a new knife, Drax got a handmade jumper, and Mantis got a book. Finally he gave Tony his present.  
"I hope you like it," Peter said shyly, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Tony ripped open the present and smiled. It was a framed picture of him and Quill. They'd only just gotten together and were in their pj's, hair all messy, smiling at the camera, each holding a cup of coffee. On the frame were the words,  
Best Dad's Ever.  
"Thank you Peter, I love it," Tony said sincerely and pulled his son in for a hug.  
Peter hugged back tightly, a big grin on his face. 

A while later everyone was getting ready for dinner as FRIDAY played Christmas songs. Tony wore a Santa hat as he laid the table. Once everyone was seated, crackers were pulled, paper hats were worn and everyone helped themselves to Turkey, Stuffing, Veggies, Roasties, Mash and Gravy.  
A few minutes into the meal Tony's phone rang, so he excused himself. 

The billionaire was ready to be angry at whoever had disturbed him, but he ended up getting the best news of his life.  
"Yes...thank you I'll let him know....and you...goodbye," Tony said dazed as he hung up. He walked back to the kitchen with tears in his eyes and stopped in the doorway, just kind of staring, all eyes on him.  
"Stardust, you okay?" Quill asked, worry slipping into his voice at seeing Tony's tears.  
"It's official. The papers went through," Tony said quietly. "He’s officially mine, my baby is officially a Stark," He rambled.  
"Tony what?" Quill asked in concern.  
Tony made eye contact and smiled,  
"The papers just went through," he said, sounding a little breathless then turned to Peter, who looked a little scared,  
"The papers went through Pete, you're now officially a Stark kiddo, you're officially mine," Tony said his voice cracking as the tears finally fell.  
Peter's jaw dropped, tears welling in his own eyes before he smiled and ran to his Dad. Tony picked him up, Peter arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, hugging him tightly and kissed his head.  
"Your officially mine," Tony cried happily.  
Peter buried his head in Tony's shoulder and let his own tears fall.  
"I love you Dad," Peter sobbed happily.  
"I love you too son," Tony said sobbing just as happily.  
Quill walked over and wrapped his arms around the two, the others followed suit. The group hug lasted for ten minutes, dinner long forgotten. 

Later that evening after calling and telling Rhodey the good news. Quill said he had one last present to give. He took Tony's hands in his,  
"Tony. Stardust. I love you, I have since the moment I first saw you. Even though you did threaten to shoot me in the face," this earned a smile and a soft chuckle, "but I saw you and thought damn, what an ass," another chuckle, "then you introduced us to your son, and I swear I fell even harder.  
When we stated dating Peter started calling me his dad too and that was when I knew, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you, me and Peter to be a family, a real family.  
So, Anthony Edward Stark," Quill pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on own knee, opening the box to reveal a simple, yet elegant, gold band, "Will you marry me?"  
Tony had tears in his eyes for the second time that day. He nodded,  
"Yes," he sobbed happily tears falling. The Guardians and Peter clapped. Quill slipped the ring on Tony's finger, and captured his lips in a kiss when he stood.  
Tony looked over at Peter who had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
"You realise you'll have to the sign the adoption papers, Peter is yours now too," Tony told Quill, happiness evident in his voice.  
"I wouldn’t have it any other way," Quill said smiling happily before turning to Peter and opening his arms, "Come on Pete," he said softly. Peter didn't need to be told twice, and wasting no time wrapping his arms around his Dad's. 

Later the team were gathered on the couch to watch a movie. The lights were turned down low.  
Quill had his arm around Tony, who was asleep with his head on his shoulder, while Peter was on Tony's lap and curled against him, also asleep, his feet in Quill's lap. Gamora and Mantis sat on either side of Drax, while Rockets head was in Mantis's lap with Baby Groot asleep on his lap. The atmosphere was calm and cosy.  
Quill smiled down at his boys. They were finally a family. Quill felt like his heart would burst with happiness at that.  
He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Tony's head, and softly ran the back of his fingers over Peter's cheek.  
Gamora saw this and shared a smile with Quill before turning back to the movie.  
Quill lay his head on Tony's and closed his eyes feeling content, feeling home, and fell asleep. The smile never left his lips. 

Merry Christmas Everyone x


End file.
